


Epilogue

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Texting, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: A happy ending for the series I have created!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 162
Kudos: 448





	1. THANK YOU

Before I start the Epilogue, I wanted to thank everyone who Bookmarked this series, left kudos, and especially to those of you commented. As a writer it is so incredibly heartwarming to receive comments like you all gave me. I was in a tough place and so I decided to write a story. I included personal feelings that I have felt in the past as well as experiences and stories that came from other people in my life. I know it might sound cheesy and sappy, but your comments during the series pushed me to keep writing. Even during the times where I thought that all of the writing was utter crap. I humbly thank all of you for sticking with the series and I would like to give a shoutout to all of those who commented throughout the entirety of it. I am using the name you commented under.

KingPanda, AloiseCrystillina, Tokshoh, AsukaAko, woohzis, KuromahiForLife, Misselemementst56, Dokoi, AAA, Grace, Flambeau, r3d_nb, jijiwings, Brittany walker, Kairachan, anaceattorney, Fairy4life, KhaAaM, draffy31, jeonjungkinky, TatertotsTobio_AbsolutelyJinful, Arie_123, Yamagouchi_is_baby, bananabread, Pan2003, Fluffyy, Soushi, nekohellatired, mnb_luxe, Mad_Libs_Are_Great, Yukie_Todoroki, ICriedMyEyesOut, sweat_yuri, Rainy_Xii, sesshouchan, Cutiegirl81603, kairachan, Kms22, AltKat1_716, Brieze, Pikachan_exe_has_stopped_working, chickentendouz, Pam, mandalorixn, RealCallaLilly, DevilChild666, Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit, Emily, Otaku_Kitty

All of you thank you so much for your support. And to all of you who bookmarked and kept up with the story. THANK YOU!!!

I will be writing other Haikyuu!! stories so if you want to keep checking in with me. I am a multishipper so if you have a ship that isn’t here I will likely do it in the future, If you have a ship you REALLY want me to write comment it and I will see if I can come up with one that would be any good.

Thank you again for your support!!!


	2. The Chat

**_The Fucked-up Siblings Groupchat_ **

****

**_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _It has been 5 years… why is the groupchat still named this… I really don’t understand._

****

**_Tendou Satori:_ ** _It adds character!!!_

**_Semi Tsutomu:_ ** _You should change your last name in the groupchat now that you’re married Satori!!! Didn’t you take Ushijima-san’s last name._

**_Tendou Satori has changed their name to Ushijima Satori._ **

****

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _I did actually, I just forgot to change it on here. You know busy with the honeymoon._ _😉_

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _Oh I would imagine you are busy with something…_

**_Kindaichi Akira:_ ** _Gross. I didn’t ever want to picture that… *bleaches eyes* *bleaches brain* *bleaches existence*_

**_Tsukishima Tadashi:_ ** _Someone take the bleach away from Akira before he drinks it again._

**_Haiba-Hinata Morisuke:_ ** _He should be fine. He did this last week when Tobio accidentally sent nudes and survived._

**_Kindaichi Akira:_ ** _Unfortunately!!!_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Guys we promised not to bring that up again!!!!_

**_Hinata Shouyou:_ ** _Yeah!!! Now I am thinking about it again and I want to cry!!!_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I feel thankful that you are backing me up… but really offended at the same time too…_

 **_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Guys we all live in houses on the same street… Why is this chat used so much?_

**_Hinata Shouyou:_ ** _We are very rarely all home at the same time…_

**_Haiba-Hinata Morisuke:_ ** _Thank god for that!!! I am pretty sure last time all of us were together we almost burnt down 3 houses._

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _That was last weekend, and the word you are looking for is arson. And it was fucking amazing._

**_Semi Tsutomu:_ ** _Yeah, your wedding reception was great!!!_

**_Hinata Shouyou:_ ** _Say what you want… We aren’t as bad as when Tooru, Tetsuro, and Koutarou get together… I still have glitter on my ceiling…_

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _Sounds like I missed a party. Explain._

**_Hinata Shouyou:_ ** _They tried to figure out who would be the better stripper… I walked into glitter all over the house… Kenma was hiding in the closet… Koutarou was stuck on the ceiling fan… Tetsuro broke the table… And Tooru broke his dick…_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Hajime was about to kill him… That hurt like a bitch_

**_Haiba-Hinata Morisuke:_ ** _How does one break their dick?_

**_Tsukishima Tadashi:_ ** _It’s completely possible, I get ER patients everyday who manage it._

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _Same, it looks fucking painful. But how the hell did Tooru break his?!_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I am almost too embarrassed to say_

 **_Hinata Shouyou:_ ** _He tried to jump into a set of splits off of the table and landed right on the back of a chair… Hey Tobio_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Yeah?_

**_Hinata Shouyou:_ ** _I am going to Miagi tonight for a date with Tetsuro and Kenma… You’re heading there for a date with Tooru and Hajime, right?_

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Yeah, I was actually about to ask if you wanted to take the train together… They all left this morning… Said they had to take care of some stuff._

**_Hinata Shouyou:_ ** _Well I am heading out now if you want to join me._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _Sure, be right there._

****

****

****

**_The Best Soulmates Ever!!!!!!!_ **

****

**_Oikawa Tooru:_ ** _Alright Everyone tonight is the night… Tetsuro and Kenma Good luck with your side of things_

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Thank you, best of luck to you as well._

**_Kuroo Tetsuro:_ ** _We don’t need luck!!! I have my charm and perfect body!!!_

**_Kozume Kenma:_ ** _Guys, Ima need a lot more luck._

**_Iwaizumi Hajime:_ ** _Good luck Kenma!!!_

 **_Bokuto Koutarou:_ ** _Good luck KenKen!!!_

****

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi:_ ** _I wish you the best of luck Kenma._

****

**_Semi Eita:_ ** _You can do it Kenma!!!_

****

**_Tsukishima Kei:_ ** _Kenma it’s okay Kuroo’s stupidity will make you look better._

****

**_Kuroo Tetsuro:_ ** _Really Guys?_

****

**_Lev Haiba-Hinata:_ ** _GOOD LUCK KENMA!!!_

****

**_Kindaichi Yuutarou:_ ** _Kenma you’ve got this in the bag._

****

**_Kuroo Tetsuro:_ ** _I hate all of you._

_[JOIN THE DISCORD ](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen.... HMMMMMMMMMMMM???????


	3. Sunlight

Hinata waved goodbye to Kageyama before sprinting off in the direction he was told to meet Kenma and Tetsuro. Kageyama heading the opposite way with a smile.

It was evening and the sun was about to start setting. Hinata smiled as he stepped foot on the Karasuno grounds again. It had been a long time. Hinata was still slightly nervous that he was going to be caught on the school grounds and get kicked off, but he trusted that since Kenma had planned this (apparently) that people would have been informed ahead of time.

He made his way to the gym happily. Nostalgia was clouding his mind as he walked along. He had his first team here, and now he was a professional player alongside Wakatoshi, Koutarou, Tobio, Tetsuro, and Tooru. Surprisingly enough the six of them were a pretty kick-ass team despite not clicking very well on the court at first.

“Hinata-kun!” He heard his name being called out.

Hinata turned and his eyes went wide, “Takeda-sensei and Ukai-sensei.”

“Hey ginger,” Ukai said,” I saw you’re game the other day on TV. You’ve grown a lot in how you play.”

“Well that’s what happens when you play alongside all those great players,” Hinata said happily,” I am just happy I can play volleyball for a living.”

The two of them smile at me happily before Takeda speaks again.

“Well we have something that your soulmates gave us to give to you,” Takeda pulls out a piece of paper and gives it to Hinata. “They told us to tell you to get there ASAP. But be sure to visit your Alma Mater every now and then. Maybe you can help with a practice or two.”

Hinata smiles at him,” For sure!!! Alright I had better be going then, this is a little bit of a ways.”

Hinata smiles and takes off running in the direction that the slip of paper had told him to go. This had been how his day had started. He woke up and there was a slip of paper on his pillow telling him to go to the Karasuno gym in Miagi. Both his soulmates were gone.

Hinata turned the corner and instantly recognized the place as the spot where he first met his soulmates. And there they were standing there with nervous looks on their faces but still the both of them looked angelic. The sunlight washed over them in a gentle glow and made their golden eyes look so much more striking. Hinata stopped and stared, because as he had gotten closer, he realized that they were dressed amazingly. Kenma had on a pair of combat boots and his hair was pulled back into a bun. Jeans clung to his frame nicely he had on a button up shirt and over the top of it was his old Nekoma warmup jacket. Tetsuro had on a button up shirt as well but he also wore a pair of skinny jeans that were black and a pair of his nicer sneakers. He too was wearing his Nekoma warm-up jacket.

“I didn’t know there was a theme of Nekoma,” Hinata called out. "I would have purposefully worn my Karasuno gear."

“Should have come to Nekoma,” Kuroo says smirking.

“Okay chill Wakatoshi I want my boyfriend back,” Hinata said laughing. His eyes teasing.

Kenma and Kuroo were suddenly struck by how gorgeous Hinata looked like that. The sun was casting an amber coloring over his face and his smile reflected the remaining sunlight back at them. Suddenly both of them were extremely nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata says quietly,” Why are you both so anxious.”

“Well that’s because… uh… you… we… Brought you flowers!!!” Kuroo shouts suddenly pulling his hands from behind his back and showing Hinata the sunflowers they had gotten for him.

“Goddamnit Kuroo,” Kenma mutters kicking him,” We practiced this 28 times today. How do you fuck this up?”

But still Hinata laughs and takes the sunflowers from Kuroo’s hands. And suddenly Hinata is a lot closer than Kuroo remembers him being 20 seconds ago.

“I love them,” Hinata says bringing them up to his nose. Both Kenma and Kuroo watch with breaths caught in their throat as he smiles gently at the flower he just received.

“You are those flowers,” Kuroo spits out suddenly losing any filter he had ever had.

“Fucking damnit,” Kenma mutters. Because this is not how they practiced this and now Kuroo was going off the rails.

“Huh?” Hinata says confused. “The flowers are me?”

“No! Well… yes… I mean you are the sun.” Kuroo manages to finally make his words come out.

“Oh, you mean because I am so incredibly hot?” Hinata smirks. And Kenma wants to facepalm because so far, the only one who has any sort of smoothness in this situation is the one who has no clue what’s going on.

“No… I mean yes you’re hot, but no that isn’t where I was going with that.” Kuroo scratches the back of his head. And looks to Kenma for help.

“Nope,” Kenma says throwing his hands up,” You strayed from the script you get to improvise.”

“Fucking Goddamnit,” Kuroo mutters under his breath. He can feel Hinata’s confusion across the bond and doesn’t know whether to b happy or frustrated with how oblivious the ginger was.

“What’s going on?” Hinata asks looking between the two men.

“Hinata.” Kuroo says looking into the ginger’s eyes after taking a deep breath,” You are the embodiment of sunshine, even when you are feeling sad. You don’t know how happy it makes us to even have you around. When you died 5 years ago, no matter how brief, the sun disappeared from our skies. It was some of the worst moments of our lives. But it assured both of us that we wanted you in our skies forever. And I don’t think I can ever go back to having you not be in our lives… I don’t think either of us can.”

“Well good thing I am here forever then,” Hinata says smiling.

Kuroo want’s to throw something because the ginger wasn’t getting the picture at all.

“Yes,” Kuroo says,” But I really want the sun to take our last names.”

“What?” Hinata says looking confused as hell.

“Goddamnit,” Kenma says before stepping out in front of Kuroo pulling out a ring and getting down on one knee,” We want to marry you.”

“Oh,” Hinata says quietly. He watches with wide eyes and Kuroo clumsily kneels alongside Kenma and pulls out a ring as well. Hinata feels something catch in his throat, and he feels something wet on his face.

“Oh my god we made him cry,” Kuroo says freaking out,” Holy shit what do we do!?”

“Relax Tetsuro,” Kenma says glaring,” Let him answer.”

“Yes,” Hinata mutters from behind his hands,” Yes I want to marry you.”

He drops his hands down and Kuroo and Kenma want to gasp at his smile. It was absolutely blinding. Kenma takes the two rings and slides them onto Hinata’s finger. The two rings click together to form one ring instead of two.

The ring glistens in the sunlight, even hours after the sun had set.

[Come join the discord!!!](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama finally reaches the spot where he had been told to meet his soulmates, but no one was there. He decided that it was still pretty early so it was no surprise that they weren’t hear. Kageyama chooses to sit down and pull out his phone to the siblings groupchat.

**_The Fucked-up Siblings Groupchat_ **

****

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _So, wait it is possible to fix a broken dick?_

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _Not always it depends on the severity but yes, it is possible._

**_Tsukishima Tadashi:_ ** _It is just really painful._

**_Kageyama Tobio:_ ** _I can’t believe that hours later this is still what we are conversing about._

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _Tobio!!! Does Tooru’s dick still work!?_

Kageyama snorts and starts laughing.

“Oh,” Oikawa says approaching his youngest soulmate, Iwaizumi close behind him,” What is Tobio-chan finding so funny?”

Kageyama smirks at him,” Satori wants to know if your broken dick still works.”

Oikawa lets out a squawk of embarrassment,” You told them?!”

“No Shouyou did,” Kageyama says laughing,” Besides, you bitched about it for a month, it wasn’t that much of a secret.”

Oikawa pouts, his bottom lip jutted out and Iwaizumi lets out a fond huff of laughter. “Tooru its fine, Kageyama and I know that your dick is working better than ever.”

Kageyama snorts,” It’s because he is one.”

Oikawa squawks again. “You both are being especially mean today! Iwa-chan, stop teaching Tobio-chan how to bully me- “

Kageyama cuts Oikawa off of his tangent by kissing him gently on the lips, before bringing his mouth up to Oikawa’s ear.

“Maybe later you can show me exactly how well your dick works,” Kageyama whispers, before nipping at Oikawa’s ear and backing away.

“You can’t blame me for teaching him how to tease,” Iwaizumi says looking at a dumbfounded Oikawa,” That was you.”

Oikawa grumbles under his breath, but still he has a slight smirk on his face as he holds out a hand to Tobio. “Alright Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says smiling,” Let’s go it’s a little bit of a walk.”

Kageyama takes Oikawa’s hand in his and then grabs Iwaizumi’s hand with his other one. They walk along the sidewalk like that. And Kageyama is swinging their arms like pendulums. Iwaizumi has a soft smile on his face as he watches Oikawa and Kageyama interact.

They had all come so far. And maybe that’s why Oikawa had chosen to do tonight in this way. It was a loose end that needed to be tied up.

Iwaizumi stops as he is suddenly pulled back. Oikawa had stopped and was tracing over Kageyama’s old scars on his arms. He was actually tracing over two _specific_ old scars.

**_I really hate Tobio-Chan_ **

**_I know he can be annoying._ **

The two scars on his body that Oikawa and Iwaizumi hated the most. And even though they had never addressed them being there, or even mentioned their existence. The two scars weighed heavily on both their minds most of the time that Kageyama wore short sleeves.

“Tooru what- “

Kageyama was cut off by Oikawa’s lips pressing against the scars. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Kageyama at the same time.

“We’re sorry,” Oikawa says quietly,” I don’t regret much, but I regret the things I said to you and about you. I regret all of the years I could have spent with you but didn’t have you.”

“I feel the same,” Iwaizumi mutters into Kageyama’s hair. “But this is supposed to be a date so lets get to the actual date.”

Kageyama chuckles a bit, “I love you both so much,” He says gently,” These scars are in the past. I couldn’t be happier that they don’t have any relevancy to my life now.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both smile at him before taking his hands and leading him in the direction of their date.

When they finally got there Kageyama stared with wide eyes. “But this is Kitagawa Daiichi.”

Both the older boys nod before continuing to drag Kageyama along behind them.

Kageyama continued to let himself be led towards the gym. The time he had spent here had been some of the darkest of his entire life and yet he followed the two older boys without any restraint. He trusted them more than life itself.

Slowly they grew closer to the gym and as they did Kageyama slowly noticed to nerves shooting across the bond.

“Wow!” Kageyama commented,” Tooru is nervous… This must be quite the experience we are about to have. Are you going to play against me in volleyball again?”

Oikawa shoots a dirty look over his shoulder but Kageyama can feel the love tinged with pride on Oikawa’s bond, so he knew Oikawa really didn’t mean it.

Oikawa pulls out a set of keys and opens up the gym. It was exactly like all of them remembered if not a little bit older looking.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says,” I am going to teach you how to serve.”

Kageyama snorts,” I play professional volleyball Tooru, I already know how to serve.”

“Yes, but my serves are better,” Oikawa squawks. “And I want to help you gain better control and stuff.”

Kageyama was about to argue again but he could feel the nervous energy off Oikawa in waves. Iwaizumi was shifting from foot to foot.

“Yeah okay,” Kageyama says smiling.

Iwaizumi takes a stand at the other side of the net, throwing his jacket to the side and getting into a position to receive, while Oikawa stands next to Kageyama ready to help him where it was needed.

Oikawa was a superior server even to this day. His control had gotten even better than before and the power he was able to put behind it was incredible. Kageyama was still in awe of how beautiful the man looked when he served too.

“Think you can do that Tobio-chan,” Oikawa asks, after a short rundown of what he should try to make his serve better.

“I’m sorry what?” Kageyama asks, his face flushing slightly,” I was distracted.”

Kageyama hears a bark of laughter from the other side of the net and resists the urge to flip the bird.

Oikawa smirks and then re-explains before saying he was going to go help Iwaizumi with the receives.

Kageyama waits until both of them are in position before throwing the ball up and stepping into the jump. His eyes find the other side of the court to see where he should hit the ball. But the court was wide open. Because the receivers were both down on one knee and holding a ring between the two of them.

He lands. And the ball falls and rolls forgotten to the side.

Kageyama’s breath catches in his throat and a sob finds its way out of his mouth.

“Tobio,” Oikawa says,” The two of us never thought we would have a third. But now that we have you, I don’t think we could ever live without you. You keep me going forward and trying harder.”

“And you keep me sane,” Iwaizumi says,” Lord knows I would have probably killed Shittykawa by now if not for you.”

“So, we were wondering if you would marry us?” Oikawa finishes glaring at Iwaizumi for the nickname.

The two of them didn’t receive a verbal answer. Instead they got an armful of Tobio and a heated make-out session on the floor of their old middle school gym.

“I am going to take that as a yes,” Oikawa says suddenly breathing hard.

Kageyama nods and a ring is placed on his finger with three different colored birthstones.

Kageyama wraps his arms around both of them in pure and utter bliss.

Later that night he pulls out his phone and goes to the chat he has with Hinata.

**_Tobio:_ ** _Hinata guess what._

**_Shouyou:_ ** _You got proposed to._

 **_Tobio:_ ** _How?_

****

**_Shouyou:_ ** _Because me too!!! We should totally have a joint wedding!!!_

**_Tobio:_ ** _Every now and then you have a great idea._

****

**_Shouyou:_ ** _HEY!!!_

****

**_Tobio:_ ** _How should we tell the others?_

****

**_Shouyou:_ ** _Do you know what last name you guys are taking?_

****

**_Tobio:_ ** _Yes. Iwaizumi’s._

****

**_Shouyou:_ ** _I’ve got this!!!_

_[Join the discord!!!](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r) _


	5. Setting a date

**_The Fucked-up Siblings Groupchat_ **

****

**_Hinata Shouyou has changed their name to Kozume Shouyou._ **

****

**_Hinata Shouyou has changed Kageyama Tobio’s name to Iwaizumi Tobio._ **

****

**_Kozume Shouyou:_ ** _And now we wait._

**_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Does this mean they finally did it?_

**_Kozume Shouyou:_ ** _Yup!!! They did it where we first met… Kuroo apparently screwed it up… But I still thought it was romantic._

**_Haiba-Hinata Morisuke:_ ** _You think everything they do is romantic…_

**_Iwaizumi Tobio:_ ** _They proposed to me while I was doing a jump serve… At our old middle school… We made out on the floor before I said yes._

**_Kindaichi Akira:_ ** _*bleaches entire existence*_

****

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _But does that beat them randomly proposing after some hot sex!?_

****

**_Kindaichi Akira:_ ** _FUCKING GODDAMNIT *BLEACHES ENTIRE EXSISTANCE* *BLEACHES ENTIRE DIMENSION* *BLEACHES ALL OTHER DIMESIONS*_

**_Semi Tsutomu:_ ** _Mom Akira is trying to drink bleach again!!!_

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _It’s okay Akira, if you die, I will revive you._

**_Tsukishima Tadashi:_ ** _You’re a doctor not a miracle worker. Also, I am supposed to page you right now. We are super short staffed with like 15 new ER arrivals. The other nurses and I can’t keep up._

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _I am on my way!_

**_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Back to the topic at hand, Congrats you two. When are you having the wedding?_

**_Iwaizumi Tobio:_ ** _When is the next time you all are free._

**_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _According to the calendar, the next time all our day off lines up is 3 weeks from now._

**_Kozume Hinata:_ ** _Then three weeks from now we will hold the wedding. It’s going to be a joint one!!!_

**_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Do you guys know how hard it is to plan a wedding?_

****

**_Tsukishima Tadashi:_ ** _There is no way._

****

**_Haiba-Hinata Morisuke:_ ** _Guy’s that’s pretty impossible to do with your schedules._

****

**_Kindaichi Akira:_ ** _I mean I know money isn’t a problem for any of us really… but three weeks is not enough time to fucking plan. Especially with a joint wedding!!!_

****

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _That… You guys are insane!!!_

****

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _Finish planning it in two weeks or no balls!!!_

****

**_Semi Tsutomu:_ ** _Yeah, the sooner the better!!!_

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _DON’T LISTEN TO SATORI!!! OR TSUTOMU FOR THAT MATTER!!!_

 **_Kozume Shouyou:_ ** _HAHA TOBIO WE CAN DO THIS IN ONE WEEK!!!! GET OVER HERE WE ARE LOOKING AT FLOWERS_

**_Iwaizumi Tobio:_ ** _Shou that’s impossible... We will do it in three days I am bringing the guest list!!!_

**_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _Guys please tell me you are joking._

**_Semi Kenjirou:_ ** _I don’t think they are joking… but its okay because it has to be three weeks from now or not all of us can go._

**_Ushijima Satori:_ ** _I said they had to have the planning done. I didn’t say they had to have the wedding. Obviously, I don’t want them to have the wedding till I get back._

**_Kindaichi Akira:_ ** _This wedding is about to be a major shitstorm…_

_[Join a fanfiction discord!!!](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r) _


	6. And a Tiny Bit of Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try to do artwork for the rings and proposals as well as the volleyball game, but I suck at drawing things from imagination or digitally so you are gonna have to live without seeing those cutesy images for real. lol
> 
> But if this inspired you to draw something please share it with me... I would love to see what my work manages to inspire or how people thought about my work. My tumblr name is philese99 and so is my twitter by that regards just send me a dm.

Hinata and Kageyama were both buzzing with energy. Neither of them were nervous, just incredibly excited. The theme for the wedding had been dark and light. Hinata wore a white tux alongside his partners. Meanwhile Kageyama and his partners wore black. The flowers were all arranged with half being dark colors and the others being light ones.

But probably the most interesting thing they were doing was the fact that they were getting walked down the aisle by each other. Neither of them had a dad who was around. So, they did the next best thing that popped into their heads. And that was their best friend. It worked out in the end since they were doing a joint wedding. They were each other’s best mans. And The opposite person’s soulmates were best men as well for the other two. Kenma and Iwaizumi were each other’s best man. And then you had Oikawa and Kuroo.

It was a bad idea to put the two of them standing next to each other. But Kenma and Iwaizumi still somehow maintained control throughout the entire ceremony. Which was by no means an easy feat.

The ceremony was beautiful. Many people cried. So many pictures were taken. Kenma had a bigger smile than anyone had ever seen him have.

Then came the reception. Each of the siblings was going to give a speech. And if Hinata didn’t find that nerve wracking then he didn’t know what would make him feel nervous ever again.

Keiji stood up and cleared his throat. He was shifting uneasily from foot to foot,” I really love these two,” He finally said looking at the crowd,” It might sound cheesy, and it might not make a ton of sense to some of you. But Shouyou and Tobio saved my life. And everyday that I know them they save me a little more. Shouyou always gives the best hugs they are warm and full of positive energy. And Tobio knows exactly how I am feeling all of the time. I don’t have the most expressive face so that is a tough thing to do. Both of these men are my brothers. And I don’t mean in a metaphorical sense. I think that they are the most real brothers I could ever hope to have. And that makes me proud.”

There was a round of cheers. Both Hinata and Kageyama were trying not to cry. Their soulmates looked on amusedly.

Yaku stood up rather quickly and fumbled around with the microphone when it was handed to him. “I… uh… I actually knew Tetsuro before meeting Shou. And I met Shou and Tobi at the same time. We were playing volleyball. And yet somehow I ended up liking those two more than Tetsuro.” Morisuke smirks at Tetsuro who is now flipping him the bird, while several people laugh in the audience,” I can definitely say that Tetsuro and Kenma love Shou from the bottom of their hearts. And Tobi I have never seen those two smile more then when they are with you. I know that in the future you are all going to be so incredibly happy.”

There was another round of applause and Yaku goes over to hug Tobio and Shouyou. Kuroo gets up and gives Yaku a huge hug, and despite the disgusted face that Yaku gives, he accepts it willingly. He does smile widely when Kenma gives him a hug as well. This pisses off Tetsuro slightly.

Tadashi stands up next, he also fumbles with the microphone and his knees are shaking. Everyone is a little bit concerned he will pass out.

“I met Shouyou and Tobio for the first time while playing volleyball… but uh… I think that was everyone here.” That earns a few chuckles across the board,” I didn’t think we would be friends at first, but eventually they wormed their way into my heart, and I don’t think they will ever leave. They helped me work through stuff that I had never been able to work through. And without their support I don’t think I would have been able to sleep as easily at night as I do now. They were our resident volleyball idiots on the court. But now they are my family. And I don’t think I will every be able to be without them in my life again.”

Tadashi’s eyes are tearing up and he quickly tosses the mic to the next person before sitting back down. There are some “Aws” that echo throughout the crowd that quickly turn into laughs as Goshiki struggles to catch the mic that was tossed to him. Having to fight the urge he had to spike it.

“I… uh… I have never had a lot of friends, and my family died when I was very young. But these guys are my family now. We have regular dinners at each other’s houses. Most of those dinners end in chaos with something burning. But I have so much joy that comes from those dinners. It’s nice to know when I wake up every morning that I have a family to come back to. And I have them to thank for that.” Goshiki quickly sits back down, blushing and hiding his face. He rolls the mic to Shirabu who barely catches it before it rolls off the table.

“I’m glad I am a doctor,” Shirabu says sighing,” These two idiots are consistently getting hurt and causing trouble. It’s nice to have a doctor on scene.” Everyone breaks out into laughter,” But I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. These guys make me so incredibly happy. This will be the only time you ever hear me say that.”

“It’s okay we have it on video!” Eita shouts out.

Shirabu glares,” But either way these guys are important to me. They gave me a family when I wasn’t sure if I would ever have one again. And they both saved my life.”

Shirabu sits down quickly trying to hide his blush but failing miserably. The crowd chuckles at him. Quietly Akira grabs the mic so the speeches can continue.

“I am not really much of a talker,” Akira says shuffling his feet,” But I am going to say at least a few things. Tobio and Shouyou have had a bond of friendship for a while now. One that for a while I was jealous of. But 5 years ago, I realized I didn’t need to be jealous of it at all. The two of them gave me a family. The two of them helped me heal, and now that I know what it’s like to be with them as brothers. I don’t think I can ever let them go. Sorry you two… You’re stuck with me.”

Everyone laughs.

“Akira you are basically 50% of this group’s impulse control,” Akaashi says smiling,” You aren’t allowed to leave me.”

Everyone bursts out laughing until everyone goes quiet looking at the last person to speak.

“Oh shit, I forgot he was up next,” Kenjirou says,” Everyone if you have a small child cover their ears.”

Lev quickly got up and went over to cover Yaku’s ears.

Yaku sat quietly for a moment before turning very, very slowly around to face him.

“Lev,” Kuroo says scared for the tall half-Russian,” If you want to live… run.”

Nobody spoke as Lev shot out of the room with Yaku in close pursuit.

“So, is it my turn to speak now?” Satori asks smiling.

“Yeah go-ahead Satori,” Hinata says smiling.

“Ah well… I normally am not serious so… This might go a little awkwardly… I really don’t think I would be alive without these two. Shouyou has life saving hugs you know.” There are a few chuckles,” And I never had any family at all. People abandoned me… a lot of the time. But Shouyou and Tobio never have, even when I am being extra special. These guys up here take everything about me into stride. And I love them all for it. My life would have been hell without them. In fact, I wouldn’t have had a life anymore.” Satori clears his throat and claps his hand,” Okay! I was told I would be able to make a giant mess and play volleyball so can we go ahead and do that now?!”

Everyone laughs as Hinata makes grabby hand motions towards the mic, and Satori tosses it over to him.

“Okay so,” Hinata says,” Outside we have set up a net and the ground that the net is set up over is actually going to become a giant painting we put in each of our houses. We are going to give you basically a full body hazmat suit with goggles and masks, we have a ton of volleyballs, and we have trays of paint. You dip the volleyball in paint, and you can do a setter dump, spike, serve, or just send it over the net. After you make a mark you have to sign your name on next to or on your print that you made.”

All the volleyball players past and present were vibrating in their seats. It didn’t take long until literally everyone was suited up in the protective gear and wearing gloves. Hinata quickly takes a ball and dips it into a yellow paint. Hinata throws the ball to Kageyama and Kageyama sets it for him. Hinata smashes the ball down on the other side of the net sending paint flying everywhere and making the canvas look like the sun had literally exploded. Hinata smiles happily before signing his name and getting out of the way for the next person. He laughs as Kuroo takes off his shoes and dips his feet in the paint before walking over to block the next person. The next person was Bokuto.

“If you get it through and it lands over here you get to sign,” If I kill block it and it lands over there I get to sign.”

“I’m going to win this one,” Bokuto says before tossing it up for Kageyama to set,” I am the number 1 ace.”

Everyone chuckles as at the last second Tsukishima jumps in on the block completely killing the ball. The ball that had been covered in a blue paint bounces and leaves a fun pattern of blue in its wake.

Bokuto promptly walks off the court sadly and throwing Akaashi into a hug.

“AKAAAASHI,” Bokuto wails,” TSUKKI CHEATED!”

Meanwhile Tsukishima and Kuroo high-five sending tiny splatters of paint everywhere. The two of them now had paint all over their facemasks and goggles. They step over to the other side of the net and sign their names.

Pretty soon everyone was removing their shoes and jumping into a full-fledged paint volleyball game. Paint was splattering everywhere, and people were squealing every time they got hit with a spray of paint.

“Only you two volleyball idiots would think of something like this in 3 days,” Kei says smiling. Though the smile was under his mask, so no one knew.

Pretty soon the canvas was covered in a mass of signatures and colors. Many of Tendou’s had been kill blocks and they had to have him switch teams eventually because it was so hard to land any other color other than yellow on the other side of the net.

Later that night the siblings sat next to the drying paintings. Their feet had been cleaned and they had cleaned up the surrounding area that had been covered in paint.

“I am really glad you guys are in my life,” Tobio says.

“Same,” Hinata says.

Everyone smiles and agrees wholeheartedly.

Nobody quite knows how soulmates actually work. It has just been something that has always existed. There are questions over whether or not its magic or an evolutionary thing. But many people call it fate. But if there is something that the boys know it’s that fate accomplishes more than just soulmates. And as they sat next to each other, staring at the sunset. They couldn’t be more thankful that fate had brought them together.

Well fate… And a tiny bit of volleyball.

[Join the discord!!!](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is the end of this series. I don't think I have ever put so much into a fanfiction before. Still I love you all. You are all such incredibly beautiful people. And I hope to see you again on future works that I do!!!


End file.
